Operation of radio and/or mobile devices by public safety personnel, such as police officers and the like, may be challenging in critical situations. For example, such public safety personnel may simultaneously be attempting to manage crowds, erratic individuals and/or dangerous environments, as well as operating a mobile device. Many mobile devices are tending towards inclusion of touchscreens to operate the mobile devices, which generally require visual attention, as well as cognitive and physical resources of public safety personnel interacting with a touchscreen.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.